Spiel, Satz und Sieg?
by Fantasien
Summary: Die besten Quidditschspieler sind aus dem Team geflogen und das dies den Weasley Zwillinge nichts auszumachen scheint, kann Angelina nicht verstehen. Wütend stürmt sie die Duschräume, um sie zur Rede zu stellen doch... AngelinaWeasleyTwins OneShot


Hallo ihr Lieben!  
'winks'

Nun kommen wir zu der zweiten Oneshot! Allerdings, wird es diesmal ein Paaring, wo viele vielleicht noch nicht kennen, oder es selten gibt.Wir haben beschlossen Paarings zu nehmen, die recht selten zu finden sind.  
Natürlich freuen wir uns wenn Ihr uns Eure Meinung mitteilt, ob wir die Finger davon lassen sollten oder weiter machen sollen

Dieses Chap wird angehauchten Slash enthalten aber auch, sexuelle Handlungen zwischen Zauberlein und Zauberleinchen!

Disclamer: "Die Rechte der Chars liegen bei J.K. Rowling und wir haben sie uns nur ausgeliehen um damit Schabernack zu treiben. Wir wollen kein Geld damit verdienen!"  
Paaring: Fred x Angelina x George

So und euch nun viel Spass   
'knuddels'

Den ersten Teil, die ersten vier Abschnitte, haben wir im übrigen original aus dem Fünften, also wenn euch was bekannt vorkommen sollte, dann liegt es daran... 'g'

* * *

„Und Fred hat auch noch Spielverbot gekriegt, obwohl er gar nichts getan hat!", sagte Alicia wütend und trommelte sich mit der Faust aufs Knie.

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld", sagte Fred mit einem sehr hässlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hätte diesen kleinen Schleimbeutel zu Brei geschlagen, wenn ihr drei mich nicht zurückgehalten hättet."

Harry starrte bedrückt auf das dunkle Fenster. Es schneite. Der Schnatz, den er vorhin gefangen hatte, flatterte unentwegt im Gemeinschaftsraum umher; sie folgten ihm wie hypnotisiert mit den Augen und Krummbein sprang von Sessel zu Sessel und versuchte ihn zu fangen.

„Ich geh zu Bett", sagte Angelina und erhob sich langsam. „Vielleicht stellt sich das alles ja nur als ein böser Traum heraus... vielleicht wache ich morgen auf und bemerke, dass wie noch gar nicht gespielt haben..."

Wie betäubt ging Angelina die Stufen zu dem Schlafsaal der weiblichen Siebtklässler hinauf. Das war wohl einer der schlimmsten Tage in ihrem Leben. Durchaus vergleichbar mit dem ersten Tag hier auf der Schule, wo sie sich total hilflos hier in dieser riesigen Schule verlaufen hatte und erst nach einer Suchaktion der Lehrerschaft wieder gefunden wurde. Noch schlimmer, als der Tag, an dem sie heraus fand, dass sie eine Hexe war und vor der gesammten Schulklasse ihrer alten Grundschule nur noch in Unterwäsche stand, weil sie die ganze Zeit an ihren Albtraum denken musste, den sie noch Stunden davor im Schlaf erlebt hatte. Noch schlimmer, als der Tag an dem Marcus Flint, diese abscheuliche Kreuzung eines Ogers und einem Schwein, in der Zaubertrankklasse laut flüsterte, sie und Alicia beim Sex unter der Dusche gesehen zu haben.

Warum immer sie? Das war hier die Quizfrage.

Es war noch früher Abend, doch dank des Wetters, der Jahreszeit und des heutigen Katastrophentages, dachte ihr Körper wohl es wäre Mitternacht. Alles tat ihr weh und sogar schon lange nicht mehr beanspruchte Muskeln, schrieen bei jedem ihrer trägen Schritte.

Sie schleppte sich die Wendeltreppe hinauf und ging in den Schlafsaal. Er war wie leer gefegt und sie war froh darüber, denn sie hatte sich schon vor längerer Zeit abgewöhnt ihren Kummer und ihr Schamgefühl vor dem Rest der Welt zu präsentieren. Angelina hatte kein Problem damit im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, so lange es wegen ihrer guten Leistungen in der Schule oder im Qudditsch war, aber nicht wegen irgendetwas Peinlichem.

Ihr Ruf unterstützte sie nur darin. Jeder kannte bereits ihr unbändiges Temperament und wusste womit er zu rechnen hatte, wenn er irgendwie dafür sorgte, dass sie explodierte. Alle wussten das, aber es gab nur zwei Männer die sich partout nicht daran hielten. Fred und George Weasley.

Diese Beiden schafften es immer wieder sie in solche vertrackten Situationen zu bringen. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass die Beiden einen anderen Status als alle anderen hatten. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum. Fred und George waren schon immer ein besonderer Fall. Auch wenn Sie sie oft genug am liebsten umgebracht hätte, musste sie nur in ihre Gesichter sehen und ihre Wut halbierte sich sofort. Sie war nicht verflogen, aber sie konnte ihnen weitaus schneller vergeben als allen anderen. Wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte, konnte sie erkennen, dass es nie so gemeine Späße waren wie bei den meisten aus ihrem Jahrgang oder ihrer eigenen Weasley Familie. Warum das so war, wusste Angelina nicht. Vielleicht hatten sie doch ein wenig Ehrfurcht vor ihrer Explosionsgefahr.

Sie lehnte an der kühlen, geschlossenen Tür und starrte Gedankenverloren in den leeren Raum. Jemand hatte ein Fenster aufgelassen und ein kalter Wind strich, wie umherstreifende Geister durch die Vorhänge der leeren Betten und ließen sie leicht erschaudern. Kleine weiße Flocken stoben vereinzelt in den Raum und wurden durch die warme Luft des Zimmers gewirbelt und schmolzen, bevor sie den Boden überhaupt erreichen konnten. Sie wünschte sich sie könnte einfach einer dieser Flocken sein, dann könnte sie jetzt einfach schmelzen und müsste sich morgen, übermorgen, die gesammte Woche, Jahre... nicht die Spötteleien ihrer Klassenkameraden anhören, wegen diesem Desaster von Quidditschspiel.

Der beste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert und das perfekt eingespielte Team von Treibern wurden einfach so aus ihrem Team geschmissen. Dabei hatten sie sich so angestrengt, sie hatte all das getan was Oliver auch immer gemacht hatte und noch mehr. Sie hatte versucht ihre eigene kleine Note mit einzubringen und nun das! Wie sollte sie dieses verdammt große Loch in ihrem Team wieder flicken?

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei, war sie mit wenigen großen Schritten an ihrem Bett angekommen und hatte ihre Truhe beiseite geworfen, die Vorhänge in Fetzen gerissen und ihre Zudecke und das Kissen in eine Ecke geworfen. Aber das reichte ihr nicht. Sie schlug auf die Bettpfosten ein und bei jedem Schlag stellte sie sich diese kleine Mistkröte von Umbridge und Malfoy vor. Dann schlug sie auf Harry ein, der sich schließlich von Malfoy hat provozieren lassen, dann war Ron Weasley dran, der einfach nur beschissen gespielt hatte und dann McGonagall, die sich einfach nicht besser für Gryffindor eingesetzt hatte. Und als sie sich dann Fred und George vorstellte, holte sie zwar aus, konnte ihnen aber nicht in eins der „Gesichter" schlagen. Sie konnte einfach nicht. In ihrem inneren Auge, sah sie diese Sommersprossen übersäten Gesichter, ihr ansteckendes Grinsen und ihre funkelnden Augen. Schon war sie wieder etwas ruhiger. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Sie konnte noch nicht mal auf ihre imaginären Gesichter böse sein und sich darüber ärgernd, stampfte sie trotzig und kindisch knurrend auf dem Boden. Sie fühlte sich kurz wieder, als wäre sie fünf und versuchte wieder etwas bei ihren Eltern durchzusetzen, in dem sie sich einfach Stur und Bockig benahm und sie in den Wahnsinn trieb. Doch aus Erfahrung konnte sie sagen, dass das damals bei ihren Eltern noch nicht mal funktioniert hatte, wieso sollte das also jetzt funktionieren.

Sie hörte viele verschiedene Schritte auf dem Siebtklässler Korridor, ging hastig zu ihrer Truhe und kramte auf die Schnelle ein paar frische Sachen und Waschutensilien raus. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit ihren Mitschläfern reden. Sei es das Quidditschspiel oder warum das Zimmer so aus sah wie es nun mal gerade aussah oder über ihre Mitspieler. Sie wollte einfach nicht über diese Probleme reden.

Sie stürmte an Alicia vorbei und ließ diese verwirrt guckend zurück in dem halb verwüsteten Zimmer. An ihr strömten die restlichen Mädchen der siebten und auch der sechsten Klasse vorbei, die den Korridor entlang gehen mussten, um zu ihren Sechstklässler Trakt zu kommen. Sie konnte die neugierigen, mitleidigen oder abschätzenden Blicke an ihrem Körper fühlen, wie totes Ungeziefer an einer Windschutzscheibe eines schnellen Rennwagens. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis sie alle von ihrer Haut zu kratzen, all diese Ungeziefer auf ihrer Haut, die versuchten darunter zu schauen, sie versuchten zu analysieren und das nur aus Neu- oder Sensationsgier. Darauf konnte sie nun wirklich verzichten.

Als sie bei den Waschräumen der Siebtklässler angekommen war, stand sie zuerst ein wenig verloren vor den beiden Schwingtüren. Hinter der Linken verbarg sich der Waschraum für die Frauen und hinter der Rechten, der für die Männer. Alles war still und nur Lee Jordan kam frisch geduscht aus der einen Tür. Er blickte sie zuerst überrascht und dann entschuldigend an. Sie nickte nur und achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, da er auch gleich seinen Weg zu seinem Raum fortsetzte. Lee war schon an Angelina gerasselt.

Er hatte ihr mal einen echt gemeinen Streich gespielt, der Kakerlaken und ihre Hausschuhe beinhaltete, aber sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, er hatte seine Strafe bekommen und hatte nun ein wenig mehr Respekt vor ihr. Ein kleines befriedigendes Lächeln bemächtigte sich ihrer Lippen und ließen ihre verkrampften Gesichtsmuskeln wieder etwas entspannen.

Bis sie das typisch laute Lachen von einem der Zwillinge hörte, dass von den gekachelten Wänden des Bades widerhallte und somit auch zu ihr raus getragen wurde. Warum war ihnen zu lachen zumute? Sie hatten gerade lebenslanges Quidditschspielverbot, rein theoretisch durften sie noch nicht mal bei sich zu hause spielen. Und da hatten die beiden auch noch etwas zu lachen? Was konnte bitteschön so komisch sein? Die ganze Mannschaft war ein einziger Trümmerhaufen und Angelina musste in ein paar kurzen Wochen auch noch drei neue Spieler besorgen, die sie dann schnell auf Vordermann bringen musste. Ron war noch immer Grottenschlecht und musste endlich mal ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen entwickeln. Allein wenn sie daran dachte, bekam sie jetzt schon leichte Kopfschmerzen. Und diese beiden verdammten Zwillinge konnten sogar noch lachen?

Mit den Zähnen knirschend ging sie einfach in das Bad, achtete nicht mehr darauf das sie einen Männerwaschraum betrat oder ob sie vielleicht sogar noch andere Jungs hier antreffen konnte. Der Bonus, den die Zwillinge bei ihr hatten, war vergessen und ihr Temperament war wie ein schwerer Schneesturm, der in ihrem Innern wirbelte und ohne Rücksicht wütete.

Sie marschierte einfach rein und brüllte sofort los, obwohl sie die beiden Rotschöpfe noch nicht mal sehen konnte, dass sie wahrscheinlich in einem der vielen Duschkabinen waren.

„Fred! George!", sofort hörte das Gelächter auf, „Wie könnt ihr jetzt nur lachen! Wie könnt ihr jetzt euren Spaß haben, wenn unsere ganze Mannschaft fast nicht mehr besteht? Ich muss die nächste Woche zwei neue Treiber und einen neuen Sucher finden, die annähernd so gut sein sollen wie ihr und ihr seid hier und lacht euch den Arsch ab? Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Ich muss mir die nächsten Wochen den Arsch aufreißen und ihr könnt euch die Eier schaukeln! Warum lacht ihr überhaupt, ihr habt gerade lebenslanges Spielverbot von dieser hässlichen Pute aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen, man sollte meinen, dass ihr deswegen betrübt oder zumindest wütend wärt, aber nein ihr habt nichts besseren zu tun, als..."

Die ganze laute Triade lang, war sie durch den Raum geschritten und hatte die beiden Übeltäter gesucht und hatte sie natürlich auch gefunden, allerdings war sie so gar nicht darauf vorbereitet was sie denn nun sah.

Sommersprossige Körper standen aneinander geschmiegt unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl einer Dusche, Fred verdeckte halb George, der mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt war. Angelina konnte nur den Hintern von Fred sehen, da seine Vorderseite George zugewandt war.

Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen bei diesem Anblick. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass die Beiden ja auch nackt sein könnten. Hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie schließlich in ein Bad stürmte.

Und jetzt stand sie hier. Starrte auf die nackten Zwillinge, und diese zurück starrten.

Das heiße Wasser ließ den warmen Dampf an die Decke wallen, auf sie hinab senken, und ließ ihr Gesicht eine dunkle Röte annehmen. Ihr Herz klopfte aufgeregt in ihrer Brust und es war kaum noch Platz für die Lunge um weiter zu Atmen.

Fred drehte sich nun um und ließ ihren Verstand nicht mehr weiter Fantasieren, wie die Zwillinge wohl von vorne aussehen würden, sondern schenkte ihren Augen nackte Tatsachen.

Die Weasley Zwillinge. Nackt! Genau in ihrem Blickfeld! Ein Bild was sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder vergessen würde. Und kurz bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte sah sie, dass die beiden nicht nur nackt, sondern auch erregt waren.

Oh.

Mein.

Gott.

Wie sollte sie je wieder Ruhig schlafen können?

Sie wandte ihren Blick auf die Wand neben sich und stammelte so was wie: „Ähm... ihr könnt... es tut mir... leid... wirklich... Oh man, was soll ich sagen...", aber sie wusste es nicht mehr so genau, denn ihr Verstand lief mit einer großen Keule Amok und schaltete ihren Bewegungs- und Sprachapperat aus.

„Komm schon Angelina, dass muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein... Wie wär's mit ein wenig Entspannung, nach diesem miserablen Tag?" Sie hörte nicht nur ihr eigenes erschrecktes Aufkeuchen, sondern auch das von George, der genauso wie sie an der Wand erstarrt war. Ein kurzer, riskanter Blick, verriet ihr, dass George unnütz einen Arm nach seinen Bruder ausgestreckt hatte, wahrscheinlich um ihn von irgendetwas Dummes abzuhalten, aber natürlich erreichte er Fred nicht mehr. Fred stand nun vor ihr und musterte sie von oben bis unten, sie allerdings versuchte mit Gewalt ihre Augen auf die Kacheln am Boden oder an der Wand zu lassen. Es war schwieriger als gedacht, denn Fred füllte nun fast ihr ganzes Blickfeld aus.

Fred streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus und nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand. Langsam zwang er sie, ihn anzusehen und zwar so wie er vor ihr stand. Dann, als ihr Gesicht nach oben blickte und direkt in seine Augen sah, schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln, „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein", hauchte er leise und schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte Angelina seine Lippen auf den ihrigen.

Sie riss ihre Augen auf als das geschah und ihr Verstand meldete sich nun, „Was tust du da?" schrie er ihr entgegen, doch sie kam gegen Fred nicht an.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich von ihm zurückziehen, doch zwei Arme umschlossen ihren Körper und hielten sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab.  
Sie hörte nur wie Georg hinter ihr keuchte, und im selben Moment schlängelte sich Freds Zunge durch ihre Lippen und forderten sie zu einem kleinen Duell heraus.  
Angelina erwiderte den Kuss und wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als kleine Wogen der Leidenschaft über sie herein brachen.

Doch ehe sie sich dem Gefühl ganz widmen konnte, hatte Fred sich ihren Lippen entzogen und lächelte sie an, „Was wolltest du sagen?"

„Ich ähm.. wollte… ähm… eigentlich…", Angelina stotterte und spürte wie ihre Wangen rosa wurden.

„Ja?", wiederholte Fred und grinste sie an. „Uns eine Standpauke halten?"

Angelina sah ihn verdutzt an, „Wollte sie das nicht eigentlich?", fragte sie sich. „Natürlich wollte sie das!" Aber irgendwie war ihre ganze Wut verraucht und sie fragte sich nun was sie dann hier machte, mit den Zwillingen, die nackt vor ihr standen.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören", platzte sie nun heraus und biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihr Verstand gab ihr dafür eine mentale Ohrfeige.

„Das tust du doch gar nicht", lachte Fred leise und kam wieder ein Schritt näher auf sie zu, „Nicht wahr, George?"

Sein Zwilling stand immer noch vom Donner gerührt hinter den Beiden und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er seinem Bruder eine saftige Schelle geben, doch auf der anderen Seite hatte ihn dieses Bild von gerade eben, sehr erregt.

Schließlich hatte er sich das schon immer heimlich gewünscht und jetzt war sie hier bei ihnen.

„Ach, scheiß drauf", dachte er sich und ging ebenfalls auf Angelina zu. Er stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr sanft die Arme um die Schultern, „Im Gegenteil", hauchte er an ihrem Hals und er sah wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Angelina schien wie erstarrt und musste erst ein paar Mal Ein- und ausatmen. „Jungs, hört mal", fing sie an, doch Fred hatte sich wieder zu ihr nach vorn gebeugt und war nur noch einige Zentimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt. „Ja?"

Bevor das Gryffindormädchen jedoch antworten konnte, hatte er ihre Lippen wieder versiegelt und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft.

Die gab den Widerstand schließlich ganz auf und schenkte nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Zwillingen.  
Sie hatte sich an George gelehnt, der ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Oberteil fuhr und ihren Hals liebkoste.  
Und Fred der sie so leidenschaftlich küsste, dass sie ihre Arme ebenfalls um seinen Körper legte und ihn nah an sich zog. So nah, dass sie seine erregte Zone an ihrem Bein fühlte. Er keuchte leise in den Kuss hinein und Angelina beschloss nun, den Spieß umzudrehen.

Ihre Finger wanderten geschickt zu Freds Männlichkeit und ihre andere Hand fuhr nach hinten um dort ebenfalls nach Georges Glied zu suchen.

Sie umfasste beide mit ihren Fingern, fuhr langsam rauf und runter und strich ihnen über die Spitze. Sie fühlte wie die Beiden noch härter wurden und hörte das leise Keuchen.

Fred hatte sich von ihren Lippen gelöst und sah sie nun an, doch Angelina lächelte nur spitz und spielte weiter.

„Merlin", zischte George hinter ihr und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Jetzt hatte sie die Beiden da, wo Sie sie schon immer haben wollte. Sie würden wahrscheinlich alles tun, was sie wollte und sie genoss ihren Triumph. Sie versuchte sich auf das Streicheln zu konzentrieren und nicht zu sehr auf das deliziöse Stöhnen und Keuchen vor und hinter ihr, denn es würde sie nur ablenken.

Doch nur kurze Zeit später spürte sie zittrigen Finger an ihrer Bluse und mit einem Ruck wurde diese aufgerissen und Knöpfe flogen durch die Luft. Sie hörte das überraschte Einatmen von George hinter sich und musste darüber schmunzeln, wie unterschiedlich die Zwillinge in einer solchen Situation, doch waren.

Fred machte sich ruppig wie er war an ihrem Rock zu schaffen, während George nervös an ihrem BH rumfummelte. Bald waren die beiden Männer nicht die einzigen Nackten in diesem hellen Raum und Angelina spürte die gleichgroßen Hände auf ihrer Haut. Die Finger wirkten gegen ihre dunkle Haut noch heller als sie schon waren, aber berührten sie an ihren erogenen Körperstellen. Ihre Nippel, ihre Hüftknochen und ihr Schlüsselbein.

„Ich habe mir deinen Körper schon so oft in meinen feuchten Träumen vorgestellt, dass..."

„... ich genau weiß, an welchen Stellen du so schön empfindlich bist", beendete Fred den angefangen Satz von George.

Ihren Worten folgten ihre Lippen und bald schwebte sie mit ihren Gedanken unter der Decke. Ihre Münder waren weitaus besser, als ihre Finger und ihre geschmeidigen Zungen malten feuchte Bahnen auf ihre hitzige Haut.

Angelina stöhnte leise auf, als die beiden das Küssen unterbrochen hatten und sie starrte nun in das grinsende Gesicht von Fred.

Er zog sie nah an sich her und strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange, „Endlich, erfüllt sich der Traum" sagte er ganz leise flüsternd.

Sie lächelte, und ließ sich in der Duschkabine hinab zum Boden gleiten, dabei zog sie Fred mit sich mit. Dann sah sie zu Georg und deutete ihm das er ebenfalls zu den beiden kommen sollte und sah die beiden an.

„Nun wenn wir das geklärt hätten", sagte sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln, „Dann kann auch ich euch zeigen was ich geträumt habe."

Die Zwillingen starrten sie für einen Augenblick mit aufgerissen Augen an, und nickten als Angelina ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte.

Sie lehnte sich an Georges Oberkörper an, fuhr mit ihren Fingern ihrem Körper nach und öffnete ihre Beine.

Fred saß vor ihr mit offener Kinnlade und keuchte auf, als sie mit ihren Fingern an ihren Brüsten spielte und in ihre Knospen kniff. Dabei ließ sie leise Laute von sich und stöhnte abwechselnd den Namen der beiden.

Sie fühlte das Zittern des Körpers hinter ihr, sah wie die Erregung von Fred sich vor ihr noch straffer errichtete und grinste innerlich. Nun waren sie da, wo Sie sie wollte und ließ ihre Finger tiefer wandern.

Dabei sah sie Fred in die Augen und windete sich unter ihren eigenen Berührungen.

Langsam ließ sie sich von dem Keuchen der Zwillinge leiten, strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihre Muschel und spielte mit ihr.

„Merlin" stöhnte Fred und sah ihr bei diesem Tun zu.

Und als sie einen ihrer Finger in die Höhle eintauchte, stöhnten sie beide auf.

Sie ließ ihn hinein und hinaus gleiten und warf ihren Kopf zurück, sie keuchte auf, und George nahm das als Aufforderung auf, ihre Brüste zu massieren.

„Angelina" stöhnte Fred und musste das Beben seiner Stimme unterdrücken.

„Ja?" hauchte sie keuchend.

„Lass mich" sagte er bittend, lehnte sich zu ihr vor und fasste ihre Hand, die mit ihrem Venushügel beschäftigt war.  
Sanft tat er ihre Hand weg und legte die seinige auf ihren Bauch, dabei sah er sie an.

Er wartete auf ein Nicken und strich dann mit seinen Fingern über ihren Bauch, weiter nach unten. Zärtlich fuhr er ihren Hügel auf und ab und massierte ihre Muschel. Angelina keuchte und stöhnte auf.

„Merlin, war das gut", dachte sie sich und gab sich nun den Wellen der Leidenschaft hin. Sie verkrallte sich mit ihren Händen in Georges Körper und ließ sich noch etwas weiter hinunter gleiten.

Dieser küsste sie langsam und zärtlich und kniff in ihre Brüste.

Sie wusste genau, dass seine Erregung genauso schrie und um Erlösung bat.  
Und als Fred seinen Finger in ihr einfuhr und sie weitete, war es um sie geschehen. Ihr Körper bebte und zitterte und als er einen weiteren dazu führte, schrie sie leise auf. Wellen der Lust brachen über das Gryffindormädchen herein, und schwemmte sie in den See der Glückseeligkeit.

Leises Stöhnen war von George zu hören und sie musste zu ihm hinauf sehen. Seine Augen spiegelten vor Verlangen und er sah seinem Bruder bei seinem Tun zu.

Angelina zögerte nicht lange, rutschte nun ganz zu Boden und umfasste Georges Männlichkeit.  
Ein lautes Raunen, signalisierte ihr, das es George gefiel. Sie fuhr sanft einige Male über seine Männlichkeit, das in ihrer Hand pochte und nahm ihn dann mit ihrem Mund auf.

Langsam bearbeitete sie sein Glied, ließ die Zunge auf und ab gleiten, pumpte und saugte daran.

Mit Angehaltenem Atem starrte Fred auf die zwei Körper vor sich. Er keuchte erregt auf und krabbelte noch näher auf sie zu. Angelina küsste die nasse und feuchte Spitze Georges, bevor sie sich etwas aufrichtete und Fred ansah. Ihre nassen Finger griffen flink nach dem harten stück Fleisch, was zwischen Freds Beinen abstand und rieb es in schnellen, groben Zügen.

Fred warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte so laut, dass es an den Weißen Fließen widerhallte. Angelina leckte sich über die geschwollenen Lippen, spürte wie sie selber langsam wieder erregt wurde und griff mit ihrer Freien Hand nach Georges Männlichkeit.

Im gleichen Takt rieb sie die zwei nassen und feuchten Männlichkeiten der beiden Jungen. Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über die Spitzen und verteilte so den weißen Vorsaft.

Fred und George stöhnten und keuchten. Fred griff nach Georges Hand und hielt diese fest umklammert, während er mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf die dunkle Haut von Angelina starrte.

Doch mit einem Mal erhob sich Angelina und ließ die Aufgerichteten Glieder der beiden los. Beide ragten glänzend und feucht in die Höhe. Ihre Augen strichen über die roten Gesichter der Zwillinge und sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf Georges Schultern und hob ihren Körper etwas an, bevor sie sich langsam auf das tropfende Stück Fleisch von George sinken ließ. Ihr Kopf legte sich in ihren Nacken und sie stöhnte Lustvoll auf. Das Blut in ihr pochte und die Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Sie hörte Georges Stöhnen, spürte ihn tief in sich. Ihre Schenkel pressten sich an Georges starke Beine und boten ihr so mehr Halt. Langsam hob sie ihre Hüfte und ließ sie wieder sinken. Die Belohnung erhielt sie durch ein erneutes kehliges Stöhnen, was sie weiter Antrieb.

Georges Hände legten sich um Angelinas schmale Hüfte und stützten sie, seine Augen waren geschlossen und er kam ihr keuchend entgegen. Angelina wurde immer schneller und trieb die beiden so, näher zum Höhepunkt. Georges tiefes Stöhnen drang in jede Ecke des Duschraums.

Fred starrte mit offenen Augen auf das Schauspiel welches sich ihm bot. Er sah, wie die Männlichkeit seines Bruders immer und immer wieder in Angelina eintauchte und nass wieder zum Vorschein kam. Er stöhnte heiser auf und robbte auf die beiden zu. Die Beine angewinkelt, griff er nach seinem eigenen Glied.

Angelina stütze sich mit ihren Händen an Georges Knie ab und biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie Georges Männlichkeit immer wieder aufs Neue in sich aufnahm. Fred setzte sich hinter Angelina und drückte ihren Körper an sich. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren wippenden Brüsten und strichen erst sanft über die feste Wölbung, doch schon bald massierte er diese mit seinen Händen kräftig, dass Angelina heiser Aufschrie. Er biss immer wieder sanft in ihren Nacken, fuhr langsam mit seiner linken Hand über Angelinas Bauch und kam erst zwischen ihren Beinen zum ruhen. Seine Finger rieben über ihren Venushügel und brachten sie so zum schreien. Seine Rechte Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte und sein Glied Rieb sich an Angelinas Pobacken, welche sich immer wieder abhoben.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Freds Nacken, legte ihm ihren Hals frei und verstärkte die Geschwindigkeit. Das Mädchen kam so Georges Stößen immer wieder entgegen.

Fred war der erste welcher ein lautes Stöhnen von sich gab und sich laut stöhnend zwischen Angelinas Pobacken ergoss.

Kurz darauf ging Georges Atem immer Stockender und er verkrallte seine Finger immer tiefer in Angelinas Hüften. Seine Augen verdrehten sich leicht, er spürte das Blut in seinem Körper pochen. Seine Gliedmaßen verkrampften sich und er hielt den Atem an, als er ein letztes Mal tief in die Junge Frau stieß und sich dort kehlig und Stöhnend ergoss.

Angelina sah wie Georges Adamsapfel aufgeregt Auf- und ab Sprang, doch lange konnte sie sich nicht darauf Konzentrieren. Sie spürte Georges warmen Samen tief in sich drinnen und Freds Finger, welche über ihren Venushügel massierten.

Wellen der Erregung schossen durch ihren Körper. Ihr Bauch kribbelte und sie fühlte die Glückseligkeit eines Moments, als sie laut aufschrie und ihr Körper auf George zum zusammenbrach.

Eine lange Zeit waren die einzigen Geräuschkulissen, das schwere Atmen und keuchen der drei Jugendlichen, welche sich in den Armen lagen. Angelina war die erste, welche ihren Augen aufschlug und ihren Körper anhob. Sie ließ Georges erschlafftes Glied aus sich heraus gleiten und stand wacklig auf.

„Wow", flüsterte Fred. „Das war..."

„...einmalig...", ergänzte George erschöpft und erhob sich ebenfalls langsam. Er stützte sich an den Weißen Fließen ab und holte tief Luft, „Gegen eine Wiederholung hätte ich nichts einzuwenden", gestand er.

„Einverstanden." Angelinas Augen glänzten im schwachen Schein der vorm Wasser geschützten, Fackeln. „Aber das nächste Mal ist Fred an der Reihe."

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen! 


End file.
